Reacción En Cadena
by Dandelliondeath
Summary: El año es 800 DBY. Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader son leyendas solamente. Darth Wyyrlok fue derrotado y la república restaurada. Pero la semilla que plantaron los sith nunca muere, y esta germinando. Los sith estan apunto de causar un reacción en cadena.


Reacci n en Cadena (Kan-Dul)

I.

Kan-dul observo las inmensas estrellas a su alrededor. El cielo era hermoso en Coruscant. Miles de brillos resplandec an en el cielo azul oscuro de la rep blica. Era hipnotizante. En un plano m s cercano Kan-dul ve a la hermosa ciudad estandarte de la Rep blica Gal ctica, ante la cual mil razas ca an rendidas. Y a n ante toda esa belleza Kan-dul no sonri . Sab a que todo iba terminar pronto. Quedaba poco tiempo. La luz del templo se extingu a.  
--Kan, el maestro Ubard desea verte-. Oy una voz ronca detr s de l. Se volte y distingui en la oscuridad la silueta de Tengur, un Quarren, reci n ascendido a caballero. Kan-dul era el nico Arkaniano en la orden de los Jedi. Anteriormente hab a muchos, pero su arrogancia los hab a alejado del buen camino. No necesariamente se hab an pasado al lado oscuro, pero se hab an alejado de los Jedi. Kan se pregunt que querr a el maestro Ubard a estas horas de la noche.  
--Pens que ya hab a pasado el toque de queda le espeto Kan a Tengur.  
--Entonces que hac as t aqu le regres Tengur. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, y de pronto fue hechizado por la noche de Coruscant y entro al estado en el que se encontraba Kan antes de que lo llamara.  
Los jedi viv an en su templo con mucha calma, no ten an idea de lo que pasaba afuera. Sus misiones hab an pasado r pidamente desde excursiones peligrosas en los confines de la galaxia, y simples b squedas de cosas robadas y vigilancia nocturna. El canciller Gan-Sair se encerraba todas las noches en su departamento bajo seguro. La rep blica estaba en decadencia. Kan lo sab a, solo l y unos pocos hombres de confianza hab an sido confiados con la verdad. Recorri los pasillos del templo lentamente admirando cada pared y cada adorno que sus ojos blancos le permit an ver en la oscuridad. Para Kan, todo era m s bello sin luz. Llego a un portal alto del que sal a una potente luz.  
-- Maestro Ubard? llam . No hubo respuesta. Avanz y se asom por el portal. Estaba vac o. O eso crey l. De pronto sinti que algo cay encima de l.  
--Kannn oy la agradable voz del maestro Tienes los sentidos dormidos, muy por debajo de tu est ndar todo esto lo dijo sonriendo. El maestro Ubard era un sonriente Mon Calamari, m s bien bajo y con los usuales ojos saltones de su raza. A Kan-dul siempre le hab a puesto un poco nervioso la mueca que esa criatura llamaba sonrisa.  
-- C mo fue que no me percibiste? --Es que he estado afuera y --fue interrumpido a medio enunciado.  
--Sin excusas le dijo Ubard. De pronto su mueca cambio a una m s seria Supongo que ya sabes porque te he llamado.  
--La verdad no lo s se or --Reece ha ca do

II.

Una sombra se agito en la oscuridad. En los barrios bajos de la gran ciudad todo era negro. La gente tem a salir a esas horas. La sombra empez a moverse en una direcci n incierta. La silueta apenas se distingu a. Cualquiera de no muy buen ojo que la hubiera visto hubiera cre do que era un hombre cualquiera. Pero Andhroh era cualquier cosa menos un hombre cualquiera. Med a dos metro y medio de altura, casi la mitad de su cuerpo era rob tico, y su temperamento no era muy estable que digamos. Entre los c rculos de los poderes se le conoc a como el Cyborg negro , o el Hombre met lico , incluso lo llegaron a llamar La monta a y El destructor , pero ninguna le hac a justicia. Andhroh era una verdadera m quina asesina. R pidamente hab a ascendido en los pelda os de los cazarrecompensas hasta convertirse en uno de los m s afamados de la galaxia. Su xito estaba basado en el incre ble miedo que infund a en la gente.  
La misi n que ten a que cumplir esa noche era sencilla comparada con otros trabajos que hab a resuelto. Ten a que infiltrarse en el templo de una orden de chiflados y secuestrar a un tal Tengur. Poco sab a Andhroh la esperaba que le esperaba en el templo de esa orden de chiflados .  
De pronto vio una luz, y se avent a correr. Un paso de Andhroh era como tres pasos humanos, y sus zancadas eran a n m s grandes, era muy dif cil seguir su ritmo. Sinti una r faga en su met lico cuerpo. Oy pasos junto a l. Una de la grandes virtudes que ten a Andhroh era la de aguantarse las ganas de hablar. Se volte para ver el desconocido pero no hizo nada.  
-- Andhroh? le dijo el desconocido. Andhroh emiti un gru ido de afirmaci n. El desconocido sac un laser que ten a escondido y justo cuando se preparaba para disparar recibi un tremendo golpe cortes a del brazo derecho del cyborg. Andhroh nunca desactivaba su vista nocturna ni su infrarroja. El desconocido sali volando unos metros y aterriz en su espalda. Andhroh lo observ con claridad. Era un chico, de no m s de veinte a os. Finalmente le cyborg habl .  
-- Qu quieres con Andhroh? murmur en una voz a la que poco le quedaba de humana.  
--Tengo un mensaje del canciller.  
-- Con disparo incluido? cuando pronunci esto casi se pudo distinguir un tono de sarcasmo.  
--Me temo que s le dijo el muchacho Ahora m tame, quiero morir honradamente.  
--No veo nada de honrado en rendirte ni o.  
--No le veo el caso a continuar luchando.  
El cyborg observ al joven tendido frente a l, lo vio en desgracia y sin esperanza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Andhroh sinti compasi n. Fue como si mil desgracias hubieran ca do de golpe en Andhroh. Como si hubiera ingerido una sustancia agria sinti una raspar en la garganta. Se retiro lentamente y dejo al chico ah tirado sollozando, con los ojos cerrados, a n esperando el golpe. Llegaba tarde a su cita.  
--Adonde vas le grit al chico al darse cuenta de su suerte.  
--Al templo de los Jedi.  
--Que asuntos tienes ah not que el chico se hab a levantado y lo empezaba a seguir.  
--Tengo una misi n pendiente.  
--Y, Piensas ir solo? Andhroh volvi a emitir el gru ido de afirmaci n Debes estar loco.  
--Para tener mi profesi n debes estar loco

III.

El camino hacia el templo hab a transcurrido sin obst culos. Andhroh empezaba a preocuparse de que todo fuera tan f cil. Nereff, el chico que le hab a intentado disparar segu a a Andhroh como pod a. Aun segu a dolido por el golpe que hab a recibido en pleno pecho. Andhroh hab a accedido a su ayuda en parte por l stima, y porque sab a lo que les hac a el canciller a los que fallaban en su misi n. Nereff era un tanto inquieto pero un general sab a cuando callarse. Su nico tropiezo fue cuando sin querer revel a quien buscaban mientras ped an instrucciones para un atajo. Andhroh tuvo que aguantar las ganas de partirle la cara a Nereff.  
Entonces vieron la gran silueta del Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Era una edificaci n maravillosa. Finalmente Andhroh se dio cuenta del peligro por el que estaban a punto de pasar, tal vez si ser a una de sus misiones m s dif ciles. l siempre hab a visto a los jedi como unos monjes guerreros d biles y sosos. Tan solo un vislumbre de ese templo lo hizo cambiar de opini n. Pero ya era muy tarde para echarse para atr s.  
--Listo le pregunt Nereff. Gru ido de afirmaci n. Se pusieron en marcha. Nereff lo gui por varios pasadizos debajo del templo hasta que llegaron a un gigantesco conducto de aire, seg n Andhroh cre a. --Es por aqu .  
Andhroh procedi a hacer un hoyo en el conducto. Un mont n de basura le cay encima. Esto ten a que ser una broma. Miro con la cara que tiene un padre cuando le da a entender a su hijo que hizo algo mal.  
--Lo siento, era la nica opci n. A menos que quisiera entrar por la puerta principal y ser atravesado por diez sables de luz.  
--Adelante entonces.  
Caminaron por unos minutos entre basura antes de salir a una estancia. Estaban en lo que deb a de ser la sala de entrenamiento. Salieron a un pasillo interminable para ambos lados con miles de puertas que intentar. Vieron la primer puerta, que ten a un nombre escrito en una placa. Karaban Fel-Istho - Maestro . As que ven an los nombres y los rangos en las puertas; todo ser a mucho m s f cil. Decidieron dirigirse a la izquierda, ya que del lado derecho alcanzaron a vislumbrar solo placas de Maestro, y seg n los informes de Andhroh, Tengur era apenas un Caballero. Vieron muchas placas diferentes, algunas puestas ten an m s de una placa, indicando que hab a m s de un residente.  
Finalmente llegaron a una puerta que le a Tengur Cerkeron Caballero Jedi , y unos nombre m s. Andhroh prendi su comunicador y dijo unas palabras que Nereff no alcanz a o r. Luego abri la puerta con cuidado. Adentro del cuarto hab an cuatro camas con tres jedis dormidos. Faltaba uno. A pesar de su supuesta habilidad para presentir intrusos ninguno se inmut .  
Y entonces Nereff habl .  
-- Cu l de ellos es?  
En un segundo los tres jedi se pararon de sus camas. Andhroh golpe a uno de ellos. Un humano. Seg n sus informes Tengur era un quarren. El problema es que ah no hab a ning n Quarren. Ninguno de los tres alcanz a agarrar sus sables de luz, cosa que les ense o una lecci n, siempre duerme cerca de tu arma. Los jedi cayeron al piso sin sentido. Andhroh tom a Nereff en brazos y volvi a murmurar algo en su comunicador. Y el destino quiso que justo en ese segundo, Tengur se paseara por el jard n central. Andhorh lo vio a lo lejos, un quarren que encajaba perfectamente con la descripci n. A diferencia de sus compa eros, l si ten a su sable de luz cerca. Lo activ y se prepar para el ataque. Justo cuando Andhroh casi chocaba contra l, activ sus propulsores y vol unos cuantos metros. Al caer dispar a los pies del jedi que se tambale . Ese titube fue suficiente para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Andhroh se guardo el sable de luz, y luego agarr a Tengur con su mano libre. Corri por el resto del jard n y el siguiente pasillo, murmur por tercera vez en su comunicador. Sigui corriendo hasta llegar al precipicio y salt al vac o.

IV.

Un hombre vestido con una larga t nica dorada irrumpi en la sala del consejo Jedi. Era el mism simo canciller Gan-Sair. Mir con actitud inquisitiva a los maestros jedi alrededor de l. Entr una guardia de varios soldados detr s de l --Exijo una explicaci n ahora mismo dejo la pregunta en el aire, sin embargo estaba claramente dirigida a quien estuviera a cargo. Ninguno de los maestros se perturbo.  
-- Explicaci n sobre qu canciller? le dijo uno de los jedi. Era el maestro Ubard. Sus ojos saltones miraron a Gan-Sair, su actitud juguetona estaba ausente.  
--Hoy en la madrugada, seg n tengo entendido, se efect o un ataque en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Incluido este el canciller parec a enfadado Muchos testigos afirman haber visto personas con sables de luz. C mo explican esto?  
--Cuantas veces tenemos que repetirle Canciller. No todos los sables de luz residen bajo este techo esta vez el que habl fue un jedi humano, el maestro Karaban.  
--Pero la mayor parte, S el canciller se pon a cada vez m s alterado Necesito que encuentren a los culpables.  
--Nuestro nico deber es proteger a la rep blica dijo Karaban -- Es un s o un no? nadie le contest .  
--Por eso no me gusta tratar con jedis murmur y sali de la sala. Por varios minutos todo permaneci en silencio. Entonces Vornnes, otro humano, el miembro m s reciente del consejo jedi habl :  
--Esto es bueno o malo su cara lo dec a todo: estaba confundido.  
--Depende desde que lado lo veas le contest Karavan. Sab a que Vornnes era impaciente y que deb a aprender a meditar sus palabras. Y ah termin el asunto.

--Soy yo, o el consejo nos oculta algo le pregunt Vornnes a Kan-Dul.  
--No estoy negando que seas paranoico, pero creo que el consejo ha actuado de manera extra a ltimamente. Hace dos noches el maestro Ubard me llam para hablarle sobre la ca da de Reece.  
-- Reece Cay !  
--Busque en los registros noticias y le pregunte a quien pude. Nadie sab a nada, Recee est en perfectas condiciones.  
--Que extra o.  
--Que l stima lo de Tengur dijo Vornnes --Lo s . Se me hace raro que nadie sintiera al atacante. Dicen que fue en plena noche. Dejo inconscientes a sus compa eros de habitaci n y luego lo atac en el jard n.  
-- Qui n crees que podr a haber organizado el ataque?  
--Quienes, seg n he o do no fue unos si no dos.  
--Debe haber sido alguien muy experimentado para vencerlo, con todo y su sable de luz Vornnes mir a Kan. Ambos sab an a quien o quienes se refer a.

V.

La peque a nave de Andhroh ya se encontraba a muchos miles de kil metros del templo cuando los jedi notaron una anomal a. Durante el ataque hab a estado constantemente cambiando las coordenadas de su nave por medio de su comunicador para que pudieran escapar f cilmente. Al momento del salto, Nereff pens que Andhroh hab a perdido la cabeza, sin embargo un choque con el asiento trasero de la nave lo hizo cambiar de opini n. Andhroh activ los propulsores de su nave al m ximo, e inyect a Tengur para que no despertara. Ten a un paquete que entregar.

***

--Vengo a ver a Lord Munnel dijo Andhroh al guardia de la entrada. El guardia se comunico por medio de su casco.  
-- Es usted el cazarrecompensas? le dijo el guardia. Ten a una m scara negra con unos lentes de un rojo escuro. A la altura de la boca ten a una ranura para respirar. Andhroh asinti .  
-- Trae al Jedi? le pregunt . Andhroh hizo un gru ido de afirmaci n. El guardia volvi a hablar por su casco. Luego se alo a Nereff.  
-- Qui n es l?  
--Viene conmigo. Es mi aprendiz al o r estas palabras Nereff no pudo evitar sonre r. El guardia los dejo pasar.  
--No sab a que los cazarrecompensas tuvieran aprendices dijo el guardia mientras se alejaba.  
--Los tiempos cambian le dijo Andhroh.  
--Los tiempos cambian --repiti el guardia mientras su voz se extingu a.

Andhroh y Nereff acababan de entras a un Crucero MEW1200 que orbitaba Lodos, la primera luna de Elrood. En esta luna Andhroh se encontrar a con Lord Munnel, el hombre que le hab a dado el trabajo. Andhroh nunca lo hab a visto en persona, pero esperaba verlo ahora. Caminaron por un largo corredor hasta llegar a un amplio centro de control. El centro de control estaba vac o a excepci n de un hombre encapuchado.

-- Lord Munnel? pregunt Andhroh.  
--Me temo que Lord Munnel no podr recibirlo hoy. Soy Vaankar, su aprendiz. Tengo entendido que has capturado al jedi conocido como Tengur Cerkeron. Estoy en lo correcto? gru ido de afirmaci n. El hombre encapuchado se dirigi hacia Andhroh. Llevaba un bulto en el brazo.  
--Aqu est el pago que le prometi mi maestro le tendi el bulto. Andhroh hizo ademan de abrir el bulto No es necesario que veas el bulto antes de tiempo, amigo Andhroh le dijo Vaankar.  
--No es necesario ver el bulto antes de tiempo dijo Andhroh. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigi al hangar a donde hab an llegado. Nereff tom el bulto de las manos de Andhroh y espero a que estuvieran a salvo en la nave para verlo.  
--Creo que explosivos no es muy buen pago, Andhroh dijo Nereff en tono sarc stico.  
-- De qu hablas? respondi Andhroh desconcertado.  
Entonces finalmente tomo el bulto y vio adentro un mont n de explosivos, y un peque o temporizador adherido a ellos.  
--Es una trampa dijo Andhroh, y por primera vez vio Nereff una mueca de miedo en Andhroh, y pasar a mucho para que la volviera a ver.  
Andhroh presion el bot n de emergencia, unas capsulas rodearon a ambos y l y Nereff salieron disparados hacia la superficie del planeta, Elrood. Segundos despu s la nave explot , miles de pedazos rodearon a ambos en su ca da. Munnel los hab a traicionado. Pagar a por ello. Si que pagar a.

***

--Todo ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeado Maestro. Tengur est en nuestro poder dijo Vaankar a la imagen hologr fica de su maestro.  
-- Me alegro. Los jedi pronto dejaran de existir dijo la imagen hologr fica La reacci n en cadena est por empezar.

VI.

-- Cu les son sus coordenadas? pregunt el maestro Ubard.  
--No lo sabemos. Se perdieron ayer por la noche le contest el maestro J i.  
--Que extra o, Karavan y Utrane son muy cuidadosos. No creo que hayan sido descubiertos.  
-- Crees que hayan cumplido su misi n?  
--Estoy seguro de que lo hicieron. Solo cambio el punto de reuni n.  
--Creo que Reece hubiera estado mejor, adem s podr amos observar de cerca la invasi n.  
Kan-Dul hab a estado oyendo la conversaci n entre Ubard y J i por un rato. Originalmente iba camino a su cuarto a meditar un rato, pero encontr la puerta entreabierta y alcanz a o r atisbos de la conversaci n. La curiosidad le hab a ganado. Al momento que Kan oy la palabra Reece sin querer golpe la puerta ligeramente. La conversaci n sigui .  
--En otros asuntos, ya han encontrado al culpable de los asesinatos?  
--Vornnes est dirigiendo los esfuerzos, sin embargo, aun no encuentran ninguna evidencia que apunte a alguien en particular. El maestro Ubard se empez a dirigir a la puerta. Kan, oyendo sus pasos e ocult en la habitaci n adyacente. Alcanz a o r unas ltimas palabras.  
--Ah, y una cosa m s dijo Ubard -- Qu cosa?  
--Los hombres de metal est n muertos.

***

--Otra ronda, hombre dijo el borracho. El hombre del bar tomo un vaso de color dorado, lo lleno de cerveza, y se lo pas . El borracho tom r pido, hasta el fondo. Luego emiti un suspiro-- Qu hago aqu ? dijo mientras empezaba a llorar. El hombre del bar lo mir con tristeza. El sab a qui n era ese hombre y que hac a ah . De hecho en otro tiempo hab an sido amigos, antes de que la corrupci n hubiese corro do el coraz n de la rep blica. Ese hombre sol a ser un jedi. No era un jedi cualquiera, sino uno de los m s poderosos que jam s existieron, pero su nombre su hab a borrado del libro hace mucho tiempo. Mientras el hombre del bar se sum a en sus recuerdos, un grupo de hombres armados irrumpi en el bar. Portaban m scaras negras.

--Kirion Rawk, est usted bajo arresto, a orden del Canciller Gan-Sair dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados.  
--Bajo que cargos dijo el a n borracho Kirion.  
--Rebeli n.  
--No se d que me hablan.

Los hombres enmascarados intentaron tomas a Kirion de los brazos, pero en ese momento l sac su sable de luz que siempre manten a oculto. En poco m s de dos segundos hab a asesinado a todos los enmascarados. Se levant mariado y se dirigi afuera.  
--Oh, Kirion. En que te has convertido? dijo el hombre del bar con una cara de desilusi n.

***

--Muerte, muerte y mas muerte! murmur el Canciller cuando entr una de sus tropas especiales (TERG) y le cont el incidente A que ha llegado esta rep blica?. La hemos mantenido m s de quinientos a os, desde la ca da de Darth Wyyrlok y a su hija. Quinientos! Y no duraremos mucho m s luego mir al soldado TERG Dices que portaba un sable de luz?  
--As es se or. --Esos jedi me tienen cada vez m s hartos. Ellos siempre derrumban las obras buenas de la galaxia. A que nombre respond a el jedi?  
--Kirion Rawk. Hijo de Limus Rawk, hijo de Tender Rawk. Este ltimo hijo de Bantha Rawk.  
-- Por qu es que me suena ese nombre, soldado?  
-- Fue parte del ej rcito que derroc a Wyyrlok. Era de los pocos jedis que quedaban de nuestro lado.  
--Ese tipo de linajes nunca se extinguen.  
- Debemos seguir buscando se or?  
--Aband nenlo por ahora. Hay otros asuntos importantes que revisar. Puedes retirarte.  
El soldado TERG sali lentamente de la oficina del c nciller. Rawk. Ese apellido no le era desconocido a Gan-Sair.

VII.

El concejo llam a todos sus participantes muy temprano en la ma ana para discutir un asunto de vital importancia. Tambi n fueron llamados Kan-Dul y Furev, un jedi humano. Varias sillas del concejo estaban vac as, se le orden a Kan y a Furev que se sentaran en ellas.  
-- En donde est el resto del concejo? pregunt Furev a Ubard.  
--Estan esparcidos en diferentes misiones alrededor de la galaxia le contesto Ubard Pero ese no es el motivo por el que fueron llamados. Ambos fueron elegidos por el maestro Vornnes para acompa arlo en su misi n a Tatooine. Al parecer Murem el Hutt ha sufrido el ataque de una legi n de Sith. Ser an las primeras noticias que no llegan de los Sith desde la muerte de Wyyrlok. Vornnes y ustedes dos ir n a investigar lo sucedido. Despu s de cumplida su misi n, rep rtense en Reece con la maestra Athyl. -- Qu sucede en Reece? pregunt Furev.  
--Como ya le he mencionado hace algunos d a a Kan-Dul, Reece ha sido tomada por un legi n del Sol Negro. La maestra Athyl es la encargada de organizar una resistencia contra el Sol Negro. El canciller se niega a ayudarnos pero hemos conseguido un ej rcito lo bastante grande como para destruir al Sol Negro.  
Furev no pudo contener su desconcierto. C mo es que no le hab an informado de esto?  
--Este asunto se ha mantenido en secreto por razones de seguridad. No queremos causar revuelo entre las masas miro con inquisici n a Kan y a Furev ni entre los jedi. Kan-Dul estaba a punto de preungtar algo a Ubard, pero Ubard se le adelant :  
--No m s preguntas. Todo se aclarar en Reece. Al parecer los Sith no estaban tan ociosos como cre amos.

***

Jisttee se hab a mantenido en su puesto todo el d a, con el sol encima. Hab a sudado tanto, que ya no pod a sudar. Se le hac a absurdo que no se pudiera quitar su ropa de entrenamiento en un momento como ese. Ten a su sable l ser bien escondido y luc a un revolver de excelente calidad al cinto. Observaba las infinitas dunas de Tatooine desde un puesto de vigilancia en la punta del palacio de los Hutt. A rdenes de Munnel, su maestro, ten a que esperar a que se presentara alg n Jedi, y derrotarlo. Jisttee sab a que no llegar a ning n jedi, era solo una excusa de su maestro para mantenerlo ocupado. A pocos metros de l estaba otro aprendiz, Zianno, que compart a su tarea.  
--Ves algo Ziann? le grito Jisttee.  
--Arena, arena, y m s arena. Y creo que alla a lo lejos un poco de arena dijo Zianno ir nicamente. Jisttee r o.  
--Bueno, si no te molesta voy por un poco de agua para refescarme. Puedes mantener el puesto?  
-- Con todos estos jedi? Lo dudo Zianno era el rey de la iron a.  
Jisttee se levant de su puesto y entr al palacio Hutt. Avanz por los sofocantes correderos hasta llegar a un puesto de refresco. Se preguntaba c mo alguien como los Hutt, con tanto poder y dinero, se conformaban con un basurero des rtico como ese. Tal vez les guste pens Jisttee.  
Tomo un largo sorbo de agua hasta saciarse. Luego se dirigi de regreso a su puesto. Lo entcontr vac o. Sin problemas.  
--Asi que despu s de todo contuviste a los jedi, Ziann? pregunt esperando una respuesta ir nica.  
--Hizo lo que pudo dijo alguien. Pero no era Zianno. Zianno estaba en el piso inconsciente. La voz ven a de un .  
-- Jedi! grit Jisttee, y activo su sable laser. Pero no fue lo suficientemente r pido.

Kan-Dul cort el arma del Sith por la mitad y lo tir de su elevado puesto hacia las interminables dunas. Luego tambi n tiro a su amigo ya inconsciente. Kan hab a esperado mayor resistencia por una legi n Sith, pero al parecer estaba de suerte. 


End file.
